


In Another World

by 365GoneRogue (beachboundandbemused)



Series: In Another World [1]
Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically AU headcanon drabbles haphazardly strung together into mini fics, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachboundandbemused/pseuds/365GoneRogue
Summary: "Send me a McHart AU or theme and I’ll give you 5+ headcanons about it…" A collection of Tumblr-prompted McHart AU headcanons compiled here, because what is brevity? (Premise subject to change in the future.)





	1. Kurt's Son

**Author's Note:**

> This entry comes from the prompt: Diane meets Kurt's son from a first marriage. ...I got a little carried away.

  1. In response to a question of hers on the subject early on in their relationship, he does once briefly mention a past marriage. It’s clear he doesn’t care to further discuss the matter though and so she doesn’t broach it again. After all, it’s not as though they ever get serious enough for it to be a necessary discussion.  
  
  

  2. In the blurs of making it through his cabin and into the bedroom, and in the dark mornings as she stumbles out, she does happen to notice a couple of scattered photographs of a young boy. In one image he sits atop a twenty-or-so-years-younger Kurt’s shoulders while they stand before a lake, each with wide grins. She does pick up on the resemblance but doesn’t put all that much thought into it and certainly doesn’t bring it up.   
  
  

  3. After the surprise of Miranda, you’d think she’d have learned not to venture out to his place late at night, tipsy and without warning. But she hasn’t. This time it’s a young man who appears at his door—a young man with a full head of dark hair and a lopsided grin—seemingly feeling a degree of awkwardness himself, but also amusement.   
  
“Hey, Dad, there’s someone here for you!” he eventually calls out.  
  
Her eyes instantly widen— _Dad_?!  
  
Both Kurt and Diane are a little mortified and a little speechless—about both the revelation of his son as well as her appearing for (what is undeniably) a bootycall before his son. He does introduce the young man to her, “Diane, this is my son, Brian,” but does not further introduce her to his son, and while his voice is steady, she can tell he’s uncomfortable.  
  
She greets Brian and reaches out to shake his hand, but afterwards, when Kurt does not speak any further and they all seem to be at a standstill there at the doorway, she presses on with the first thing that comes to mind. “I, umm… I think I left a file in your lab when I was here earlier. …I, uh… need it. For tomorrow. The… Jefferson case.”  
  
When they get out to his barn she stands there patiently while he gathers his words. His ex moved away with their then-six year old son in tow some twenty years ago, he explains. He still lives out of state and doesn’t see him all that often. She nods, and though she feels like there’s a bit more to it all she lets it rest. He doesn’t take well to being pushed and besides, even in their starting run together, they’ve never had a true relationship—he hasn’t and doesn’t owe her an explanation.  
  
“Well,” she says finally, “I should be getting that cab back.”  
  
“You don’t have to,” he shrugs, much to her surprise. At her suspicious glance— _surely he doesn't want her to spend the night with his son there_ —he clarifies, “You made the trip out, at least spend an hour or two here, then call the cab or take my truck back if you’d prefer. …If you want.”  
  
“Are you sure?” she asks hesitantly. His initial reaction suggested that her presence at that time was not entirely welcomed.  
  
“Yeah,” he nods. “…I was just caught off guard before. Come, meet my son.”  
  
“I’d like that,” she smiles.  
  
…  
  
On her first date with Kurt McVeigh she made a comment about being the one forced to carry the weight of the conversation… that evening hardly compared to this one as she sat between the two McVeigh men. _No wonder he wanted her to stay._ Both were friendly enough—to her and to each other—but there was an undeniable stiltedness to the conversation, a lack of connection, perhaps. Or maybe just what happens when you have a father and a son with similar minimalist communication styles and habits. Either way, it takes a great deal of effort on her part (and a couple of beers each for the males) to establish a flow in conversation between them all. She does it though, and by the time she’s ready to leave the two finally seem to be settling in with one another.  
  
  

  4. During their engagement period, late at night and together in bed following a visit from Brian in which Diane learns that the young man is gay, Kurt confesses (clarifies) that the reason he hadn’t told her about having a son initially had nothing to to with Brian—the boy for whom he feels endless love and pride—and everything to do with himself and his own lack of involvement in his child’s life and their distant relationship. It’s embarrassing and, truthfully, he’s rather ashamed of himself for letting it happen.  
  
She brings up the circumstances—that he was halfway across the country with a mother that wasn’t entirely cooperative, not to mention the fact that neither is much of a talker—but he brushes it off, saying that, regardless, he should have tried harder, should have done _more._  
  
“Well, now you can,” is her response. “It’s not too late, Kurt.”  
  
  

  5. She knows that Kurt wants to play a larger role in his son’s life, wants to get to know him better. But she also knows that reaching out to people and striking up casual conversations is not his forte (and knows it’s even more challenging with someone who feels similarly), so she does her best to encourage him. Sometimes she’ll flat out suggest that he call his son on certain occasions or when there’s news to share. Then, other times, she’ll ask him a question about his son to which the answer, she is sure, he does not know, simply to give him an excuse to call. Within a few months father and son are talking once every week or two.  
  
  

  6. As she spends more time with Brian she begins to learn, as similar as he is to his father, how he differs too. He’s quiet and thoughtful, but he tends to open up a little (or, a lot, as she soon discovers) more easily given time. He’s a little less serious and laughs a little more easily. He’s also a democrat, which they have bonded over, much to Kurt’s disgruntlement (though, truly, delight at seeing the two get on so well together).  
  
As they sit side by side, one-on-one for the first time after Kurt had been called away to a crime scene, they’ve fallen into an easy rhythm more quickly than either had expected—any uneasiness that existed in the beginning having entirely dissolved less than ten minutes in.  
  
After nearly an hour has passed and their comfort level has grown even further, Brian remarks, “You know, you’re the only woman my dad’s ever introduced me to.”  
  
Diane lets out a laugh. “Sounds about right. He’s not one that’s particularly into sharing, now is he?”  
  
“That,” he nods with a smirk tugging at the left corner of his mouth. “But also because there was never any reason to. I don’t think my dad’s ever really been interested in a serious relationship—in marriage—before you.”  
  
“Not after your mom?” she gently inquires.  
  
“Not even before my mom.”  
  
Diane’s brow furrows and Brian leans further back in his chair as he let’s out a sigh. “I’ve never really gotten a straight answer about their marriage date—the month and day they’ve given freely, but they’ve always kind of skirted around the year.”  
  
“Ah…” she nods, catching on.  
  
“I don’t know for sure—don’t particularly care to know for sure at this point—but my guess is that they found out I was coming along and, ever the nobleman, Dad decided to _do the right thing._ And they tried, for my sake and maybe for theirs too, but… I think they were doomed from the start—neither was really into it and, honestly, the older I get the more incompatible I realize they were. …Of course, _you_ aren't exactly my dad’s type on the surface, either.”  
  
“And he’s not exactly mine.”  
  
“Yeah,” he practically scoffs. “No kidding!” He pauses, then… “You know I meant that as a compliment towards you, right? I mean, you’re way out of his league.”  
  
She laughs and he follows suit.  
  
“Seriously though,” he continues after a moment. “You’re probably the furthest thing from what I’ve ever imagined would be the right kind of woman for my dad—if there was even a right kind of woman for my dad at all—and yet, seeing you two together… it somehow makes sense. And I know he tends to be a little closed off, but honestly, I’ve never seen him look at anyone the way he does you, talk about anyone the way he talks about you. He’s head over heels for you—as head over heels as Kurt McVeigh is capable of being, anyway—and I just thought you should know that, in case he doesn’t make it apparent enough himself.”  
  
Diane, nearly melting at the young man’s observation and confession, gives him a look so filled with adoration that she soon sees a blush beginning to rise to his cheeks before he bows his head, giving it a little shake as he does so.  
  
A moment later he raises his head again and gives her the most casual shrug he can muster. “Anyway, you two seem great together, and I’m just happy for you both.”  
  
  

  7. Brian is the one person they tell before getting married and he’s on the first flight out to make it there in time for their appointment the next morning.  
  
After Kurt and Diane are pronounced man and wife they leave the room and begin to say their goodbyes so that Brian can make his return flight (and so that Diane can save her firm).  
  
The young man shares a few quiet words and a hug with his father then turns to Diane, takes her hands in his, and tells her, “It’ll be nice to have another mom around.”  
  
Deep down she knows that he has a mother already and that, given that, as well as his grown age, she will never have a truly significant role in his life. …But still, the gesture itself and the knowledge that he might think of her, at least in part, in that way, has her heart feeling so full. She soon feels tears prick at her eyes and her right hand instinctually goes over her heart. Then, rather than attempting to verbally express herself in that moment, she simply pulls her stepson— _her stepson—_ to her and embraces him.  
  
Looking on to see the two most important people in his life—his son and his _wife_ —share this tender moment, Kurt’s eyes also begin to glisten and the love he feels is palpable.  
  
  

  8. She honestly hadn’t been expecting anything, so the “ _Happy Mother’s Day, Diane_ ” text that comes in from Brian McVeigh seven months after becoming his stepmother takes her thoroughly by surprise. And though it may be simple, it truly means the world to her.  
  
  

  9. It’s five months into Kurt and Diane’s separation when Brian—in town on business—and Diane run into each other in a coffee shop she had introduced him to a couple of years back on one of his visits. It’s a little awkward but they’re genuinely glad to see one another and engage in conversation, catching up.   
  
“And how’s your dad?” she finally asks. She’s still in need of space from the man, but she’s genuinely interested in hearing how he’s doing.  
  
Brian shrugs, “I’m not all that sure, actually.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Yeah, we, ah… haven’t been talking all that much lately. …Not for the past few months.”  
  
_Not since he found out about the affair,_ she pieces together, and her shoulders fall in a sigh, a little heartbroken. “You should call him.” Brian pulls a face and, as hard as it is for her to admit in that moment, for her stepson’s benefit (and, perhaps, a bit for her estranged husband's as well) she tells him, “He made a mistake, but he’s still a good man. And he’s still your father. And he loves you.”  
  
He nods, looking away—he’s heard her but doesn’t care to speak about it any further. _He truly is his father’s son, and she can read him as such_.  
  
“And what about you two?” he asks, shifting the focus back to her.  
  
Truthfully, she doesn’t even know at this point; she’s just been focused on getting her own life back on track. “It’s complicated,” she tells him honestly, if succinctly. “There’s a lot to figure out.”  
  
Again he nods, “Yeah…” understanding, though looking a little saddened. “Well, I should be getting going, but-” he pauses briefly, smiling softly at her. “-it was really good to see you, Diane.”  
  
“You too,” she gives his hand a squeeze. Over the few years that she had known him they had grown closer than she had ever expected and, following her separation with Kurt, she had truly missed her stepson’s presence in her life.  
  
Before turning away he leans in to place a kiss to her cheek, melting her heart just a little bit. Before he’s out of earshot though she pulls herself together enough to think to call out, “Get in touch with your father!”  
  
He glances back at her over his shoulder with a lopsided grin—a little annoyed, a little endeared.  
  
  

  10. “Have you talked to Brian yet?” Diane asks lazily, curled up at Kurt’s side and still reveling in ‘ _and we live together until we die.’_  
  
“No,” he tells her. “I’ll call him tomorrow.” And then, “…He’ll be thrilled.”  
  
She smirks. “You think so?”  
  
“The first time we really talked after I told him about… what had happened—after he ran into you—he told me to make it right.” He met her eyes, making sure she’d understand this next part. “I know I’ve got more to do, that we’ve got more to do… _but,_ ” his lips curled into a lopsided grin, “I think he’ll be pleased to know we’re on the right road.”  
  
“That we are,” she smiles contentedly and kisses him lightly. And then, pushing up on her elbows as an idea strikes, “We should go visit him soon.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah. Also, I still need to meet Ben!”  
  
Kurt nods, smiling, as he pushes her hair back behind her ear. “You pick a date and I’ll see if it works for the boys.”  
  
…  
  
The next afternoon her phone lights up with a text from Brian McVeigh: _Just spoke with my dad. I’ll be looking forward to seeing you in a couple weeks._ The feeling is most certainly mutual.  
  
  

  11. While she tries to simply focus on the future, every once in a while Diane finds herself lamenting about the things she—that _they_ —missed out on during their separation. His support and encouragement, a shoulder to cry on, the cozy nights in, the unknown trips and weekends at the farm that would have led to countless memories for the two to share. Perhaps at the top of the list is missing out on seeing her stepson get married.  
  
When she does finally meet his new husband though she is utterly pleased and delighted—they seem to be the perfect match. And when the two inform her and her own husband to start thinking about what they’d like their grandparent names to be, she’s simply over the moon.  
  
Nana and Grandpa, they decide that night.  
  
  

  12. Long ago she made peace with not having had any children of her own, but she still found herself stopping and wondering about the _what ifs_ on occasion. She doesn’t anymore.




	2. High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Send me a McHart AU or theme and I’ll give you 5+ headcanons about it…" A collection of Tumblr-prompted McHart AU headcanons compiled here, because what is brevity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry comes from the prompt: Met in high school

  1. When she first sees Kurt McVeigh, standing in the assembly hall at Morgan Park Academy on the first day of 11th grade, he immediately stands out. While he wears the same uniform as the other boys around them, his is a little looser fitting—perhaps not tailored as she very well knows the others are—and his hair is longer and looser with one lock hanging down his forehead, not slicked back. With his hands balled up in his pockets to boot, you can tell he isn’t in his element, but he doesn’t seem nervous either. Quite the opposite, he seems remarkably laid back. She’s already curious about this boy.  

  2. As he stands before her class in homeroom later that morning, Mrs. Stevenson asks him to introduce himself.   
  
“Kurt McVeigh,” he says simply.  
  
When he offers no more, the teacher takes a step forward and prompts, “Would you like to tell us a little more about yourself?”  
  
Kurt scrunches up his face momentarily before responding with, “I’m not much of a talker,” and the class falls into a little fit of giggles. Diane too had let out a snort of laughter but quickly composes herself and finds herself suddenly concerned that they may have insulted him in their response. He seems rather unfazed though. In fact, she swears she sees one corner of his mouth quirk upward for but a fraction of a second.  

  3. When she sees him outside of school for the first time it’s at a local pizza joint. They’re both with their friends, she with her childhood best girlfriends and he with a couple of guys he’s recently befriended—a couple of the select few less pretentious guys from their school. He gives her a nod of a hello as he waits for his order at the counter, but her response is delayed as, as he stands before her in jeans, a plaid shirt, and a sherpa-lined denim jacket, all she can think of for a moment is how much he looks like the son of the Marlboro Man.  

  4. In debate class they’re assigned to opposing panels with a topic of gun control. Her side for, his against. It doesn’t take long before the two are arguing with such intensity that their teammates have no other choice but to sit back and observe. Sure, their teacher puts in an effort to mediate, but after so long he, too, is resigned. After all, they _are_ effectively making their points while (mostly) utilizing the tactics taught in class. At the end of time, it's ruled a draw.  
  
When the bell rings at the end of class she goes up to him. “I’m impressed.”  
  
It’s a bit of a backhanded compliment but he decides to take her remark for how she intended it and replies with a simple, “Thanks. You did well, too.”  
  
She gives him final smile and nod and begins to exit the room. Suddenly though, just before the door, she pauses and turns on her heel. “Hey, you don’t actually believe all of that, do you?”  
  
“I do,” he nods emphatically and her eyes widen, suddenly a little wild. He lets out a snort. “You ever fire one?” he asks then.  
  
“Are you crazy?!”  
  
“You should. At least to know what you’re arguing against.”  
  
She finds herself at a loss for words then, no argument coming to mind. The teacher may have called the debate a draw, but he knows that right here, right now, he’s won. He gives her a crooked smile. “If you ever decide you want to, let me know. I’ll teach you.”  

  5. It’s not until nearly half way through the year that they really have a conversation for the first time. After being assigned to work on a history project together they sit across from one another in the library; when a rowdy group of their peers walk by, clearly having no consideration for the otherwise quiet surroundings, Kurt scoffs.  
  
It’s then that she finally asks the question that’s been lingering in her mind since the first moment she saw him. “What is it that you’re doing here, Kurt?” She doesn’t mean it at all unkindly, she’s simply curious.  
  
“I’m working on a history project with you.”  
  
Diane rolls her eyes. “I mean at Morgan Park.”  
  
He lets out a slow breath, stretching out in his seat. “My aunt’s idea… she thought I was being _under served_ at my old school. Offered to have me stay with her, pay for tuition. My parents weren't about to say ‘no’ to the opportunity, so here I am.”  
  
“And how do _you_ feel about it all.”  
  
He looks out the window across the room, silent, and for a moment she wonders if she’s going to get an answer at all.  
  
“I don’t like Chicago,” he finally says, to which she can’t help but softly chuckle at.  
  
“And, you don’t like the kids here.”  
  
“That’s not true,” he says immediately, firmly, as he looks her in the eyes and takes her a little by surprise.  
  
After blinking, she amends, “Okay, you don’t like _most_ people here.”  
  
“That’s…” He gives her half a guilty grin. “…More true.”  
  
They laugh together at that, the sound just a little too loud for the space.  
  
“So, what, Kurt McVeigh?” she finally says after they settle. “If you had it your way, you’d be in a one-room schoolhouse in the middle of the woods?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
The way he says it simply makes her giggle and she just has to repeat it, putting care into saying it just as he did… “Yep.”  

  6. Diane stands before the class giving a midterm book report, the speech for which she has been practicing endlessly for more than a week now. And yet, when Kurt McVeigh suddenly walks in, back from the restroom, suddenly her mind goes blank and she hasn’t the vaguest idea as to what she had just been talking about. By the glint she sees in his eyes, he’s clearly amused.  
  
When it’s his turn to present, she makes it a point to lock eyes with his, to give him a little smirk. He keeps up his stoic demeanor, but there’s no denying that he’s stumbled over his words.  

  7. For two weeks after that Kurt and Diane actively flirt. And she gives him time to make a move, she does. But when it does not come, she decides that if he won’t do it, she will. …Or so she intends, anyway.  
  
After the final bell on Friday afternoon, she rushes down the hall to Mr. Collins’ door, from where she knows Kurt will soon emerge. Once she’s two doors down she pauses, peering in the room from a distance, until she sees Kurt begin to make his way out.  
  
She begins walking again, slowly, carefully measuring her steps, timing it out just right. It will appear as though they just so happened to run into one another. She’ll casually ask him what he’s doing over the weekend, mention that she’s thinking of going skating, and see if he has any interest in joining her. It’s the perfect plan! …But then a friend begins to speak to him and he changes course, turning to the other boy, and then there she is, standing before the open door, wide eyed and hesitating as she tries to decide her next move which eventually comes and is to abort mission. She then begins walking forward straight towards the exit, refusing to turn back. That is until she hears her name called out.  
  
Her head moves on it’s own accord then, swinging around to see Kurt hanging out of the doorway.  
  
“Hey,” he says, “I caught you out of the corner of my eye.”  
  
Her cheeks begin to pinken… _Just how much did he catch out of the corner of his eye?_ Before she can put together a response he speaks again.  
  
“Carmen’s Diner—tomorrow night?”  
  
“Oh, umm… yes. Good.”  
  
“Good,” he nods with a smile gracing his lips. “I’ll pick you up at seven.”  
  
Kurt reenters the classroom and Diane remains there for a moment longer and lets out a nervous little laugh. _Well, it all worked out after all_. And, perhaps, it would, from there on out, all work out after all.  





End file.
